Monogatari
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: A la muerte de Hizashi Neji tendrá que aceptar su papel dentro del clan Hyuga, dandose cuenta lentamente que la vida puede ser más dura de lo que pensaba. Fic dedicado a la niñez del genio Hyuga y un poco a Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

_**Monogatari**_

**-Relato-**

_Glosario_

_**Akachan: **_Pequeño o bebé

_**Are Are: **_Hola o es una expresión para llamar a alguien

_**Hahaue: **_Mamá

_**Inori: **_Plegaria u Oración.

**Capítulo I: Familia**

El pequeño niño se aferró instintivamente a la temblorosa mano que sujetaba la suya cuando un súbito sentimiento de pérdida trastocó su corazón. Pegó un poco más su pequeño cuerpo hacia la persona que lo sostenía, ahora con un poco más de presión haciéndolo percibir el propio temblor del adulto, su aún inocente rostro buscó el de su protector.

**-"Todo estará bien akachan Neji. No te preocupes "-**

El pequeño heredero acogió de buen grado aquellas palabras, porque de alguna forma sabía que estando junto a su madre nunca volvería a sentir ese miedo repentino y abrasador coraje.

**-"Hai hahaue"- **

Pronunció con la seguridad que solo él; a pesar de su corta edad era capaz de imprimirle a su voz, le sonrió con inocencia buscando de alguna forma que su madre le correspondiera de la misma manera, pero aunque correspondió amorosa a su gesto Neji percibió la máscara de pesar y pena que se habí_a posa_do sobre el joven y hermoso rostro de la mujer.

Ambos giraron el rostro cuando la voz del monje se alzó en una última plegaria dedicada al alma de Hizashi Hyuga. Una vez finalizada ambos pasaron al frente y escucharon con cortesía las palabras de pésame de Hiashi. La mujer agradeció con una inclinación la muestra de respeto del heredero del Souke y con su cálida mano inclinó ligeramente la espalda de su hijo.

Neji bajó torpemente su cuerpo mientras sentía como un dejo de despreció surgía de su interior incitándolo a rechazar a aquel hombre.

Ambos miembros de Bouke permanecieron un tiempo más en el cementerio, Neji miró primero con asombro como lentamente las personas iban dejando el lugar convirtiéndolo de pronto en un lugar intimo y en cierto punto lúgubre, el oji-blanco escudriño con meticulosidad el lugar ahondando en cada pequeño y discreto detalle; desde el lento desgaste de la piedra hasta en la reluciente placa que indicaba el nombre de su padre y el ligero olor a incienso que picaba en su nariz.

Cuando creyó que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar se acercó a su madre y jaló la manga de su kimono, deslizó su mano solo un segundo después al notar como de sus finos labios se escuchaba una plegaria y algunas palabras de agradecimiento, Neji espero en silencio a que terminará y cuando su madre lo llamó descubrió que había dejado de llorar y le sonreía como siempre, pero supo que su sonrisa nunca antes volvería a ser como en antaño, como lo era antes de que su padre muriera.

Regresó tomado del brazo de su madre a su casa donde los esperaban algunos de los criados que trabajaban en la casa principal esperándolos para trasladar a los dos a su nuevo hogar cerca de la mansión.

Con el transcurso de los días Neji sintió como todo volvía a la normalidad, para su gran alivió su madre continuaba comportándose como antes, brindándole mimos y cariños que solo ella podía darle y que por ser ella, el heredero del Bouke aceptaba con singular alegría. Otras veces encontraba en su níveo rostro la seriedad mezclada con pesar cuando se dirigía a su hijo y le explicaba sus orígenes y lo que significaba haber nacido dentro de la rama secundaría del clan Hyuga, esos días Neji deseaba con toda su fuerza que existiera ese tipo de cuestiones, tan solo para poder borrar esa triste sombra bajo los a perlados ojos de su madre.

Y como mutuo acuerdo ninguno de los dos mencionaba la ausencia de Hizashi Hyuga. Su condición de prodigio le hacía comprender los motivos por los cuales su padre había sacrificado su vida, conocía los motivos y tenía pleno conocimientos de los hechos ocurridos en la noche previa a su muerte; el Souke, sabía que por ese nombre él había tenido que renunciar a su padre, por el Souke su madre había enviudado y sus largas noches de silenciosos sollozos eran como crueles dagas clavándose en su pecho, y sabía que por culpa de la rama principal su padre había abandonado su vida y a su familia.

Pero incluso con pleno conocimiento de los hechos su mente e inocencia infantil le brindaban la esperanza de que cada noche su padre podría atravesar en cualquier momento la puerta principal y una vez que salude a su madre y le murmulle palabras que él no llegaba a escuchar, posaría su palma en su cabeza, le preguntaría como estuvo su día para después alagar sus esfuerzos y avances en sus entrenamientos. Entonces él se daría cuenta que todo era como siempre, donde en su pequeña cosmogonía no existía ese ardor y cruel sentimiento de dolor y desprecio hacia los demás.

Pero tan pronto abría los ojos su incierto destino amenazaba con golpearlo de improvisto nuevamente, por esa razón cada mañana mientras los primeros rayos de sol bañaban su habitación su precocidad le recordaba que debía esforzarse y trabajar arduamente para no ser jamás pisoteado por alguien superior, porque solo entonces con entereza y fuerza nadie podría superar al genio por el cual su padre apostó todo.

**-"Ohayo akachan Neji."-**

Solían ser las primeras palabras que escuchaba de su madre cuando todas las mañanas lo recibía con su radiante amabilidad, que fácilmente podía competir con los cálidos rayos del sol. Y mientras esperaba junto a Neji que terminara de desayunar, escuchaba atenta las actividades que tenía planeadas realizar el joven heredero.

Una hora más tarde cuando uno de los criados llamaba a su puerta la joven mujer solía despedirlo mientras lo veía alejarse hacia sus deberes y obligaciones como futuro heredero del Bouke.

Ella ocupaba esas horas para poner en orden la casa y al menos dos veces a la semana acostumbraba a ir a la plaza central, había empezado a perder la costumbre de girar su rostro cuando creía sentir junto a ella la presencia de su marido.

Si rememoraba esa época, donde junto a ella Hizashi avanzaba con un andar suave y en silencio observando cada fiel detalle de su esposa, eso ella lo sabía porque continuamente sentía su cálida mirada sobre ella; entonces enrojecía tenuemente y él depositaba un suave beso sobre su mejilla para terminar con una sonrisa. Ahora se daba cuenta que aquellos recuerdos aun dolían y desquebrajaban silenciosamente su corazón, siendo esos momentos en los que se permitía llorar porque frente a su amado hijo se forzaba a mantener una fiel sonrisa y respiraba cien veces hasta que el nudo en su pecho de desvanecía.

Limpio sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que se aseguró de guardarlo bajo su obi cuando vio que Neji corría hacia ella. Esperó de pie a que él se acercará al tiempo que se abrazaba a sus piernas y saludaba.

**-"Hahaue"- **

**-"Are-are akachan Neji"- **

Con maternal cariño se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de él, y una vez que el oji-blanco se separó de su lado lo observó detenidamente checando cada parte de su cuerpo, que después de su acostumbrado entrenamiento terminaba con lesiones de menor importancia, Inori sacó el pañuelo y con un poco de agua se dedicó a limpiar las mejillas llenas de tierra y pequeños rasguños, para después masajear y limpiar las aún frágiles manos con restos de sangre.

**-"Neji-kun debes de ser más cuidadoso cuando entrenas, no querrás preocupar a tu madre"- **

La mujer sonrió dejándole ver que solo era una broma al notar el preocupado rostro del infante. Giró su rostro cuando un pequeño llanto llegó a sus oídos, se puso de pie y con su amable tono de voz frenó a la mujer que sostenía de forma un tanto brusca la pequeña mano de Hinata Hyuga.

La sirvienta aflojó la mano de la niña y a pesar de su intención de replicar cuando Inori alzó en brazos a la pequeña heredera prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

**-"Hiashi-sama pidió verla, al parecer aún no domina los movimientos básicos de su técnica y él..."-** Murmuró al ver como la mujer empezaba a caminar hacia donde la esperaba Neji.

**-"Creo que más importante es limpiar y curar sus heridas. Nee Hinata-sama"-** se dirigió a la niña que se había aferrado al kimono y enterrado su rostro bajo su pecho, dejando escuchar solo su llanto.

**-"Yuuki-san podrías avisar a Hiashi-sama que su hija ****está conmigo, más tarde la llevare personalmente a la mansión pero primero voy a limpiarla"- **

Hizo caso omiso de las protestas que ponía la mujer detrás suyo y tomando la mano de su hijo se encaminó a su casa.

Neji observó con cierta fascinación el empeño con el que Inori limpia los moretones y rasguños del cuerpo de Hinata, escuchando atento la canción que la mujer entonaba para ambos mientras se ocupaba de la niña. La sostuvo un tiempo más en sus brazos mientras observaba como Neji correteaba ahora por todo el jardín, lanzando a ratos patadas para después quedarse quieto sobre un mismo punto hasta que lentamente comenzaba a moverse realizando movimientos que su madre conocía a la perfección.

**-"Nee Hahaue****, ¿Porqué te ocupas de Hinata-sama?, lo haces porque es nuestra obligación proteger a la rama principal"- **

Preguntó cuando se acercaba a ellas y tomaba el vaso de agua que le tendía, lo miró un momento buscando las palabras precisas antes de responderle.

**-"Akachan Neji, a una persona se le debe de cuidar por su condición de ser humano no por la estirpe a la que pertenece, nosotros tenemos la obligación de cuidar del Souke pero no quiero que lo veas como un mal, espero que cuando llegue el día en que cuides de tu prima lo hagas por amor más que por deber"-**

El pequeño Hyuga se detuvo un instante estudiando cada una de las palabras de su madre, desentrañando la veracidad de su frase y cotejándola con sus actos. Finalmente sonrió satisfecho compartiendo la misma opinión.

La joven madre acarició la cabeza de su hijo antes de que éste tomará la delicada mano de Hinata y la llevará al patio haciéndola rápidamente participe de sus juegos.

Dos horas más tarde Inori llamó a ambos por sus nombres. Se alegró al ver el sudoroso pero radiante rostro de la pequeña heredera, y con tiernas consideraciones dispuso un lugar más en su mesa sirviéndole sopa de miso seguido de ohagi y verduras encurtidas. Y aunque buena parte de la tarde había quedado atrás y el ocaso estaba próximo preparó el baño para Neji, ocupando la bañera en segundo plano para Hinata y aunque muy seguramente las ropas de su hijo no eran las más adecuadas, ni dignas para un miembro del Souke la arropó y arrulló a ambos mientras los últimos rayos se perdían ante la llegada de la luna.

Acarició distraídamente el sedoso cabello de la niña que dormía plácidamente en su regazo, mientras contemplaba como el firmamento iba cubriéndose de estrellas y colocaba su mano libre sobre la espalda de su hijo que dormía a su lado.

A pesar que el crujir de la madera fue imperceptible para un oído poco adiestrado, Inori a pesar de su apariencia había sido en antaño una buena kunoichi, sostuvo un poco más fuerte a Hinata mientras extraía la daga que guardaba bajo el kimono. Instintivamente Neji se puso con asombrosa rapidez de pie poniéndose en guardia junto su madre.

**-"Hiashi-sama"- **

Pronunció la mujer cuando frente a ellos apareció el cabeza de la familia Hyuga.

**-"La criada de Hinata me informo que ella estaba aquí y que ****tú la llevarías a la mansión"- **Dijo de manera acusadora con aquel tono autoritario pero sereno.

**-"Lo lamento Hiashi-sama, pero c****omo bien le informaron ella pasó toda la tarde en nuestra casa, la encontré llorando y no quería que llegará a la mansión con el rostro lloroso, pero Neji-kun y yo la hemos cuidado bien"-**

El hombre continuó de pie mirando en silencio a la mujer, desviando un poco la vista hasta el pequeño que se había sentado con sus piernas dobladas bajo él, mirándolo con un aristocrático semblante.

Neji apartó su vista de Hiashi cuando escuchó a su madre hablar, atendió a la petición de ésta y con una ligera ceremonia se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Su madre observó como Hiashi lo seguía con la mirada, le hubiera gustado saber que era lo que pensaba pero conocía mejor que nadie que el miembro del Souke nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, al menos no en público.

**-"¿****Cómo se encuentran?. Escuche que Neji era muy apegado a Hizashi"-** comentó el hombre aún mirando en dirección hacia donde había desapareció el niño.

**-"Ambos agradecemos el apoyo que nos ha brindado Hiashi-sama. Y Neji-kun ha estado bien, su padre y deber para con el Souke son cosas importantes para mi hijo así que nunca podrá olvidar ninguna de las dos sin importar ****cuán dolorosas o prejuiciosa sean. Él es fuerte, estará bien"- **

**-"Ojala Neji fuese mi hijo, hubiese sido un gran heredero y con él al frente estoy seguro que el clan se fortalecería aun más. Mi esposa ****está muy enferma y los médicos han agotado todos los medios posibles, ella no vivirá más de dos meses, nunca me dará un varón y la rama principal se quedará sin heredero."-** Ni siquiera él mismo se percató de sus propias palabras hasta que escuchó la femenina voz.

**-"Es cruel pensar eso cuando fuiste bendecido con dos hijas, además mi hijo no es ningún objeto para pensar en colocarlo en cierta situación y más importante aún es pensar en la señora de la casa, al menos debes intentar que sus últimos días sean más llevaderos. Si me lo permites mañana iré a la mansión para cuidar de ella y de Hanabi-chan"- **

Hiashi Hyuga a diferencia de su hermano había desposado a una joven aristocrática con los mismo honores que él, cierto era que la mujer era por demás bella pero su blando carácter resaltaba a simple vista por el imperioso genio de Hiashi, aún así con el tiempo había aprendido a amarla, pero cierto rencor había surgido al ver como Hizashi había podido desposar a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado. Inori no pertenecía a diferencia de la primera a ninguna de las ramas esenciales del clan, pero siempre había destacado por su natural belleza y habilidades como ninja, y como fiel replica al yin y yang Inori sabía comportarse con autoridad y firmeza cuando la situación lo requería sin importar que la mayor parte del día era tranquila y amable.

Esa naturalidad en ella era algo por lo cual Hiashi se sentía atraído y había buscado en vano en la madre de Hinata y Hanabi. Observó con compasión la escena de su hija durmiendo con placidez sobre el regazo de la joven mujer y se sorprendió de cuan endeble podía llegar a transmutarse su corazón al percibir que esa escena nunca se repetiría, al darse cuenta de cuánto echarían de menos la ausencia de su esposa. Lo sentía por él y por sus dos hijas.

Inori notó como el semblante del hombre se había ablandado y ensombrecido contemplando a su hija.

**-"Podrías dejar a Hinata-sama esta noche conmigo, te aseguro que mañana estará de vuelta en casa con su madre"- **

**-"Han vuelto a atacar la villa, casi todos mis hombres están en las afueras no creo que sea prudente que la futura cabeza del clan pase la noche sin protección, puede dormir aquí pero me quedaré a hacer guardia"-**

La mujer se puso de pie con la niña en brazos y agradeciendo la actitud del hombre se retiró a su alcoba. Hiashi contempló como el menudo cuerpo de la mujer se alejaba con un suave andar, para cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, él se recargó en el pilar de la puerta esperando a que la noche llegara a su fin.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Si se estaban preguntando qué es esto; les comento rápido, la idea fue producto de un día de divagaciones donde me preguntaba cómo sería Hiashi como padre y no como líder del clan, platicando con Lady Scorpio surgió una idea y cuando me puse a escribirla termino siendo más larga de lo planeado y aunque de momento no vean mucha coherencia en mi imaginación con la cronología real de naruto espero que al menos les guste.

La historia esta orientada después de la muerte de Hizashi, así que Neji 4 años, Hinata 3 y en Hanabi es donde cambie su edad porque según yo ella es 5 años menor que Hinata, o me equivoco?; bno de cualquier forma es para darle chance a Neji de comportarse más como un niño alegre, y lo siento pero no me pude resistir a ponerlo con su madre es que verlo huérfano se me hace muy mala onda.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Monogatari**_

**-Relato-**

**Capítulo II: Funeral**

Para cuando Inori salió hacía la sala junto con Hinata, Hiashi aún continuaba en el mismo lugar de la noche pasada, la joven heredera tembló levemente cuando vio a su padre que ahora se giraba hacía ella y la observaba con sus fríos ojos, en un gesto protector la niña se aferró a la parte baja del kimono de la mujer ocultando su rostro de la presencia de su padre.

**-"Nee Hinata-sama, otousan ha estado esperando por ti para llevarte a casa, pero antes que eso suceda debes de desayunar algo"- **

La niña le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y antes de que su padre replicará la mujer la arrastró hasta la mesa donde dispuso un plato con fruta y jugo para la pequeña, solo unos minutos después de que la ojiblanco comenzará a comer Neji entró corriendo, entre risas llamaba a su madre, paró en seco y su semblante se endureció cuando notó la presencia del patriarca frente la entrada.

A regañadientes hizo una reverencia frente a él y aún mientras comía los alimentos sentía la imperiosa mirada sobre él. Solo se permitió relajarse cuando ambos miembros del Souke se habían ido.

Volvió a ver a su prima dos meses después, cuando se reunían nuevamente frente el cementerio familiar, aquella vez Neji sintió de nuevo ese férreo brazo de hierro que golpea por igual y sin discriminar, sintió pena por su prima que lloraba en silencio aferrándose a su niñera, mientras que la pequeña Hanabi se acurrucaba aún inocente de los hechos en brazos de su joven nana.

Su madre sujeto amorosamente su mano mientras respondía con serenidad las preguntas de su hijo.

Esa tarde Inori acompaño a la caravana hasta la mansión Hyuga donde al contrario de las demás personas que se retiraron después de una respetuosa reverencia, se encamino seguida de su hijo a la habitación de Hinata y Hanabi. Se tomó el atrevimiento de dictar algunas órdenes, que incluían llevar hasta ese lugar los alimentos de ambas niñas.

Las sirvientas dispuestas al servicio de Hinata y Hanabi se miraron unos instantes discutiendo entre ellas si debían obedecer o esperar otra orden, finalmente se pusieron en marcha cuando la voz de Hiashi reverbero en toda la sala.

La bandeja con el humeante y especiado pescado empapelado, el cuenco de aromático caldo y las frutas y verduras frescas permanecieron casi intactas en el mismo lugar en el que tres horas antes una joven la había dejado.

Durante todo ese tiempo Inori había estado tratando de calmar el conmovedor llanto de la mayor de las herederas, por momentos cuando éste cesaba la mujer se ponía de pie para atender a su hijo que se había instalado en una esquina de la habitación y permanecía en silencio sentado observando sin perder detalle de cada hecho, pero el silencio de Hinata al contrario del de Neji no duraba más de cinco minutos antes de arreciar con la misma fuerza.

Finalmente cuando la misma sirvienta entró con una jarra de leche tibia e Inori le hizo beber a la pequeña que sostenía en sus brazos, su llanto y emociones de ese día comenzaron a disminuir hasta que quedó sumida en un profundo letargo. La acostó sobre la cama, la arropó y cuando tuvo la certeza que no despertaría se giró para notar el rostro adormilado de Neji, se acercó poniéndose a su altura para alzarlo en brazos pero él se limitó a sonreírle y ponerse en pie dispuesto a marcharse a su casa.

**-"Nee Hahaue, te diste cuenta que Hiashi-sama te observaba desde el ala oeste de la habitación"- **Mencionó mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo, ambos esperaron de pie al escuchar la voz del hombre que llamaba a su madre.

**-"He dispuesto una habitación para ustedes en la mansión, pueden pasar aquí la noche y mañana por la mañana me gustaría hablar contigo Inori-san"- **

La mujer agradeció la hospitalidad, se inclino levemente frente a Hiashi antes de dejar que una sirvienta los llevará de vuelta al interior de la casa.

La misma mujer de largo cabello negro y vestida con un sencillo kimono a rallas, condujo a la joven viuda hasta donde Hiashi la esperaba sentado en medio del cuarto, sentado sobre sus rodillas en el magnífico tatami de madera, despidió a la sirvienta que se alejó obediente mientras invitaba a Inori a sentarse frente a él.

Ella lo miró con interés mientras él continuaba con los ojos cerrados, apreciando como su rostro aparentaba haber envejecido súbitamente de un día a otro, las pequeñas líneas de expresión se acentuaban bajo sus ojos y por encima de sus labios; sintió compasión por él al notar que la muerte de su esposa había rasgado profundamente parte de su alma.

**-"Necesito que cuides de mis hijas, ahora que su madre a muerto no veo a nadie que no seas ****tú cuidando de ellas. Tu y Neji vivirán dentro de la mansión"- **Habló sin darle rodeos al asunto y aguardó en silencio y sin moverse la respuesta de la mujer.

**-"****¿Durante cuánto tiempo dependerás de mi ayuda?"-**Preguntó sin mostrarse sorprendida por la propuesta.

**-"El tiempo ni yo mismo lo ****sé, pueden ser unas semanas, meses incluso años. He visto como haz criado a tu hijo, eres amable con él la mayor parte del tiempo, no titubeas al regañarlo y siempre le has hablado con la verdad"- **

**-"Amo a ****mi hijo y como toda madre espero lo mejor para él, puedes estar seguro que Hinata y Hanabi serán tratadas de la misma forma"- **

Permaneció en silencio aun sentada sobre sus piernas y frente a él esperando que agregará algo más, pero el burdo silenció que se formo entre ellos le indicó que la plática y el trato daban por concluido. Se puso lentamente de pie y con el andar ligero abandonó la sala.

Encontró a Neji entrenando en la parte más alejada de la casa, se detuvo un momento para observar los cada vez más precisos y devastadores golpes que lanzaba hacia la nada cortando el viento. La orgullosa sonrisa que mantenía cada que observaba a su hijo se borró de su rostro al imaginar cual sería su reacción cuando le comunicará los deseos del líder del clan.

Habían trascurrido con rapidez los meses desde la muerte de su padre y aunque a los ojos maternos continuaba siendo su pequeño, tan inocente y casto justo como el día en que lo había traído al mundo, tenía que ser objetiva y reconocer que ahora Neji se movía con más prudencia, había aprendido a ser cauteloso y empezado a desconfiar de los demás, pero sobre todo y era lo que más le dolía y por lo cual se negaba a perdonar a Hiashi, era el ver a través de sus ojos la soberbia y odio que se iban formando hacía con el Souke.

Un sentimiento de culpa golpeó el alma de la mujer al darse cuenta que contra esos sentimientos ella no podía hacer mucho, deseó haberle dado un futuro más prometedor a su hijo pero sabía que eso no era posible y por eso todo gesto de esperanza se desvaneció.

Regresó de su súbito ausentismo al sentir la gran cantidad de chakra que se acumulaba con rapidez frente a ella, abrió los ojos y miró sorprendida como Neji se encontraba en medio del patio con los pies bien plantados en la tierra, separados perfectamente para mantener el equilibrio, sus brazos abiertos en toda su extensión manteniendo el izquierdo al frente y por atrás el derecho siguiendo fielmente el trayecto de la pierna, percibió como su respiración se había vuelto pausada y armónica mientras que la tierra bajo él comenzaba a levantarse arrastrando las hojas caídas formándose un círculo alrededor de él.

Y antes de que la energía azulina que se formaba a su alrededor fuese expulsada del todo lo llamó por su nombre, notando como su voz sonaba asustada y excitada a la vez.

**-"¡Neji-kun!"- **

El chico perdió la concentración que tanto le había costado mantener y miró inquisitivamente a su madre que se acercaba a él.

**-"¿Sabes qué**** es lo que tratabas de hacer Akachan Neji?. ¿Donde viste esos movimientos?"- **Preguntó mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

Neji comprendió que lo que había hecho estaba de alguna forma mal, pero si el temor recorrió su cuerpo no lo mostró y con sinceridad negó las preguntas de su madre.

**-" Lo que tratabas de hacer s****e conoce como Hakkeshō Kaiten o Torbellino de Adivinación y es una técnica que solo los miembros del Souke tienen permitido hacer"- **

Le contó al ver que su hijo desconocía por completo lo que pretendía hacer.

**-"¿¡Solo el Souke?, y que pasa cuando alguien q****ue no pertenece a ellos lo hace"- **Preguntó y su madre percibió un dejo de molestia en su voz llena de curiosidad.

**-"El asunto es que nunca un Hyuga que no fuese de la rama principal había desarrollado tal habilidad"- **

**-"Entonces****... no podré hacerla nunca"- **

**-"Escúchame Akachan Neji, tu padre al igual que yo siempre supimos que nuestro amado hijo había sido bendecido por todos los dioses y de todos nosotros que somos los más cercanos al sol tu eres el hijo predilecto de nuestras diosa Amaterasu y así como ella le hizo frente a su hermano Susanowo, tu emplearás el mismo valor para enfrentarte a tu destino y al Souke. Solo te pido que seas prudentes, que disfrutes tus días de inocencia y que no te amargues por lo que vendrá, así como quiero que me prometas que nunca revelarás al Souke y en especial a Hiashi-sama tus habilidades; entiendes esto hijo mío"- **

Neji que había permanecido de pie frente a su madre mientras que ella lo sostenía con ternura por los hombros comprendió lo que querían decir y sospechando lo que pasaría si la contradijera y Hiashi supiera que ahora dominaba una técnica que nunca tendría que haber aprendido, complació a la mujer afirmando con su cabeza y reforzándolo con una cálida sonrisa. Porque después de todo sabía que aquel sello impuesto en su frente hace casi un año podría ocasionarle aún más penurias de las que conocía.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: _motoko asakura, Iria, x Souseiseki x, KAKAxPAMExNEJI... _Nos vemos en unos días.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monogatari**_

**-Relato-**

**Capítulo III. Byakugan**

Una semana después de aquel incidente su madre acompañada de algunas de sus sirvientas personales lo recibieron en una habitación iluminada por los cálidos rayos del día, repleta de sencillos adornos y con una mesa larga que dejaba ver alimentos de las más variadas especies, desde caldos, arroz y tipos de carnes hasta los más sencillos y exuberantes postres.

Neji había terminado sus clases y como solía hacer caminaba hasta la mansión, o a un anexo de ésta donde vivía junto con su madre, porque aún cuando fuese ella la que cuidará de ambas herederas difícilmente se les permitía la entrada a la mansión.

Le agradó sentir el fresco que la humedad de las maderas le ofrecía conforme atravesaba el pasillo dejando tras él el agobiante y abrasador calor del mes de julio.

Cuando corrió la puerta del salón un ligero bochorno cubrió sus mejillas cuando fue recibido por todo un coro de felicidades y bendiciones por su quinto cumpleaños. Caminó hasta su madre que lo recibió con algunos besos sobre su frente y en sus mejillas, para tomar los pocos regalos que le tendían.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa por algo de agua el tímido y familiar timbre de voz de su prima atrajo su atención, giró hasta donde estaba, notando como la niña se debatía entre acercarse a él o seguir escondida tras el kimono de una de las sirvientas, pronto aquella duda quedó resulta cuando él se acercó a ella.

Los plateados rayos lunares les recordó el paso del tiempo y una vez que la estancia quedó de nuevo ordenada, Inori se dirigió al patio que solía usar su hijo para sus entrenamientos y cuando los juegos se terminaron vio como comenzaba a entrenar por su cuenta, lo observó en silencio sentada sobre el tatami, sintiendo la nostalgia que dentro de un año o dos tendría que dejar de llamar Akachan a su hijo.

**-"¿Hace cuanto que tu hijo es capaz de controlar el byakugan?"- **

La masculina voz de Hiashi la sacó de sus pensamientos y sin despegar la vista de su hijo le respondió.

**-"Lo hizo desde que tenía tres años"-**

**-"En ocasiones me preguntó hasta donde llegaría si fuese mi hijo y heredero del Souke, Hinata está por cumplir los cuatro y aun no da muestras de él"-**

**-"Cada niño aprende a su manera solo es cuestión de tiempo. Neji es hijo mío y de Hizashi, pertenece al Bouke y hasta donde llegue en un futuro dependerá solo de él."- **Habló sin dejar de mirar el entrenamiento de su hijo. **–"Mandare por Hinata"-**

Si fue consciente de su tono de molestia no se preocupó en esconderlo, pero al menos esperaba que sus palabras fuesen claras para el hombre.

Él la miró con una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa mientras esperaba de pie a la sirvienta que llevaba a Hinata y antes de retirarse volvió a hablar.

**-"Recuerda que el destino no solo lo labra una persona Inori-dono y que siempre cabe pensar en una unión entre ambas ramas, piensa en ello"-**

**-"Lo haré"- **

Lo cierto es que no había vuelto a pensar en las palabras de Hiashi, y cuando lo llegaba a hacer se conformaba con especular que eran vanas y simples frases que nunca podría llegar a efectuarse al menos no lo permitiría si su hijo no estaba de acuerdo.

Finalmente la mujer suspiró cansada, Hyuga Hiashi era un buen líder, de eso nadie tenía la más mínima duda. Bajo su gobierno su clan había ido prosperando y las viejas rencillas que siempre existen entre un grupo las había sabido manejar con inteligencia y presteza logrando en poco tiempo la unificación y lealtad de todos sus hombres. Aun así debía saber que ella y su hijo no eran ninguna especie de peones que podría mover a su conveniencia.

Una creciente oleada de coraje comenzó a gestarse en su pecho al pensar que aquel hombre contaba con el derecho de disponer en cualquier momento de la vida de su hijo y entonces ella no podría hacer nada. Aquella repentina furia fue cegada por la desesperación y dolor que le producía el solo imaginar aquella decisión y puesto que el hombre ya había expresado sus deseos más de una vez tenía buenos motivos para preocuparse, justo en ese momento fue cuando resintió con mayor fuerza la falta de Hizashi, deseo en vano que estuviera con vida a su lado, de esa forma él podría hacer algo.

Una sarcástica mueca apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta que de nada le servía desear lo imposible, pero aunque él ya no estuviera ella aun podía luchar por el porvenir de su hijo y mientras aun tuviera vida y fuerzas para pelear se aseguraría que el futuro de Neji fuese el que él mismo eligiera y no terceras personas.

Fue el repentino abrazo de Hinata lo que la sacó de sus meditaciones, miró a la niña prendada en ella e hizo un gesto de duda al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña.

**-"¿Que pasa Hinata-chan?, ¿porque esas lágrimas?"-** Preguntó con su amoroso tono, la joven Hyuga tardó un instante en controlar el llanto antes de responderle.

**-"Otousan me quiere separar de ti y de Neji-niisan"- **

Inori miró con gesto interrogante alrededor esperando encontrar al padre de la pequeña, en su lugar escuchó a Neji que se acercaba a ellas.

**-"Hiashi-sama pretende enviar a Hinata-sama con ****Chiyome-san,**** está molesto con ella porque aun no es capaz de liberar el Byuakugan"- **

Al escuchar de nuevo lo que su padre pretendía hacerle, Hinata se aferró con más fuerza a los brazos de la mujer y su llanto se acentuó.

La mujer lo meditó unos minutos antes de separar con delicadeza a la niña y alejarse de ahí.

Atravesó sin mucha consideración el amplio corredor e ignorando los comentarios de los hombres que pasaban a su lado y la observaban como si el simple caminar fuese una ofensa, pidió la anunciarán ante el líder del clan. Cuando un hombre de más edad la invitó a entrar realizó una amplia y respetuosa ceremonia frente a Hiashi. El hombre la observó con solemnidad y arrogancia invitándola con un gesto mudo a hablar.

**-"Hinata-sama me ha hablado de sus intenciones de enviarla con ****Chiyome Mochizuki**** para entrenarla"-** Y al obtener por toda respuesta un largo silencio continuó. **–"No sé si sea lo correcto, ella aun es una niña y ha pasado por una fuerte experiencia, tal vez lo mejor sería tener paciencia y esperar a que sus habilidades despierten por si solas"- **

**-"Cuestionas mi autoridad y mis decisiones"- **Enfocó su fría mirada en el rostro de la mujer frente a él, pero al contrario de otras personas Inori no se inmutó ni se disculpo por sus palabras.

**-"No lo hago, pero pensé que al cederme la tutela de tus hijas tenía al menos derechos para decidir qué es lo mejor para cualquiera de ellas. Pero verte actuar de forma tan fría aún cuando hablamos de tu hija da la impresión de que llevas tu papel de líder por encima del de padre"- **

**-"No pienses que soy un monstruo, tampoco creas que no amo a mis hijas, yo mismo me arrepiento de haberles dado esta vida. Cuando desciendes de una familia con una larga historia, debes de estar preparado para cargar con el designio de ésta. El destino de mi hermano y el mío estuvieron preescritos desde nuestra concepción, lo mismo pasó con Hinata, cuando tenga la edad suficiente para cumplir con su cargo dentro de esta familia debe de estar preparada."-**Comenzó a hablar, dejando que la molestia que sentía se fuese disipando conforme hablaba. **–"Mi heredero nació siendo mujer, y justamente por eso el camino hacía gobernar el clan estará plagado de incontables enemigos. no solo los encontrará fuera de la aldea también estarán dentro de su propio clan y es justamente aquí donde debe de tener mayor cuidado. **

**La traición será un termino con el que tropezara a menudo, debe de estar consciente que en el momento en que ascienda como líder nunca más podrá descansar como antes de eso.**

**Amo a mi hija pero también conozco la largo historia de traiciones dentro de nuestro clan. No quisiera enterarme que sencillamente ha sido asesinada durante la noche y otro quiera hacerse cargo del poder, es por esto que estoy enviándola lejos para que sea capaz de valerse por sí misma y los demás aprendan a temerle antes de que ella les tema.**

**Yo fui afortunado al crecer protegido bajo la atenta vigilancia de mi hermano, pero en esta ocasión mis hijas aprenderán a cuidarse por sí mismas.**

**Aun sabiendo esto ¿crees que soy un mal padre?"-**

Inori conocía todo aquello porque Hizahi le había contado de sus deseos por proteger a su hermano y ayudarlo a gobernar desde las sombras, pero ahora que se lo planteaba de esa forma y conociendo que el carácter de la primogénita del Souke no albergaba el mismo temple que su padre la situación le pareció aun más terrible.

**-"Entiendo tu postura y agradezco tu sinceridad, pero en ese caso quisiera pedirte al menos tu consentimiento para que Hinata parta el próximo año, este está por terminar y pronto iniciarán los preparativos por su cuarto cumpleaños"-**

Hiashi se limitó a asentir a su petición. Inori extendió sus brazos al frente y su frente quedó a escasos centímetros del tatami, despidiéndose de él con esa reverencia se puso de pie.

**-"Hiashi-sama le aseguro que Hinata-chan nunca correrá peligro, tampoco tendrá que gobernar sola ni vivir en la zozobra. Haz hecho un buen trabajo, muchos aprecian tus logros y te estiman, Hinata y Hanabi cuentan con la aprobación de varios miembros, estoy convencida que tu decisión se acatará y el nuevo líder será bien recibido. **

**Y por favor no olvides a mi hijo, Neji está dispuesto a proteger al Souke o mejor dicho protegerá a Hinata-sama"-** Comentó antes de acercarse a la salida. La voz de Hiashi la detuvo cuando su mano tocó la madera de ala puerta.

**-"Eso significa que estas dispuesta a cederme a tu hijo. Con un matrimonio entre él y Hinata, muchos de mis problemas quedarían resueltos"- **Soltó dando por sentado que la mujer acataría sus deseos.

**-"Imposible"-** Respondió curvando sus labios ante semejante propuesta. **–"No desprecio tus buenas intenciones para con mi hijo, pero tampoco puedo cederte a Neji como si fuese un bien canjeable. Por favor Hiashi-sama no malinterprete mis palabras, debes saber que yo nunca hare algo que mi hijo no quiera"-**

Y sin agregar algo más dejó la habitación.

El hombre la observó marcharse desde su lugar, sonriendo como pocas veces se permitía al comprobar la determinación y falta de temor con que la mujer se mostraba frente a él, ensanchándola aún más al darse cuenta que hombres con mejor posición dentro del clan temblaban con el simple tono de su voz.

* * *

¡Uyy! Ni yo misma me creo que haya retomado este fic, pensé que se quedaría de por vida perdido en el limbo del olvido.

¿Por qué lo retome?, creo que fue porque mi trauma por Neji regresó después de tanto tiempo xD. Según recuerdo este iba a ser un Neji-Hinata, o a eso apuntaba en sus inicios pero ahora se me ha ocurrido otra cosa y pues haber como termina esto.

No quiero dejarlo abandonado de nuevo tanto tiempo así que será un fic con pocos chps, sacando las ideas que dieron origen; si aún las recuerdo, e incorporando una nueva.

De ante mano gracias a quién lo llegue a leer.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
